PLL - La Mordre
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The 3 Town Myth'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **PLL - La Mordre**

 **It's exactly 2 years since the whole dark thing with the demons and the A-team ended and today...or tonight rather, Aria and Hanna have coffee and cake at the Brew.**

"Aria, how are things with you and Ezra?" says Hanna.

"Very good, actually. No problems worth talkin' about." says Aria.

"That's nice. Caleb and me are doing fine too." says Hanna.

"Obviously so, Hanna my friend. It's hard to not notice the way you've grown around your stomach lately. Around 4 or 5 months from now we might see the birth of a cute lil' Hanna Junior." says Aria.

"I hope so. I want a daughter, not a son." says Hanna.

"You're free to have that opinion in this matter, but even if your child turns out to be a son you should still love him with the same warmth as you would the daughter you wish for." says Aria.

"No worry. Even if I'll have a son, I will still be a good mom to him and care for him the best way I can." says Hanna.

"That's very good to hear. I'm truly proud of ya." says Aria.

"Cool. When my kid is born, you'll be godmother." says Hanna.

"It's goin' to be an honor to be godmother to your son or daughter." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. You're an awesome buddy." says Hanna.

"Friend, not buddy. We're clearly too old to use the word 'buddy' now." says Aria.

"Alright...friend. Anyways, did you hear that Ali asked Em out on a date tonight...?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. Spencer told me that Em and Ali went to see a romantic film noir movie." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Film noir is wonderful. I love it." says Aria. "And so does Ezra."

"I prefer comedy and porn." says Hanna.

"Comedy is fun every now and then, but porn is not my thing." says Aria.

"May I ask you a few questions?" says a tall skinny guy as he walk up to Hanna and Aria.

He seem to be the same age as them and he's even taller than Toby.

"Uh...sure. Ask away." says Hanna.

"I'm searching for Spencer Hastings. Do you know where I can find her?" says the unknown guy.

"Why are you lookin' for Spencer? Do you even know her?" says Aria.

"Never met her, but a friend of mine told me that if I want to re-discover my own past that I forgot, I should find Spencer Hastings because she holds the key to my past and really wanna remember it again." says the unknown guy.

"I'm not tellin' ya how to find Spencer 'cause I don't feel like you're worthy of my trust. You seem to have a dark soul." says Aria.

"Too bad for you, sweetie. I could have payed a lot for the information on where to find Miss Hastings. This is important to me." says the unknown guy.

"Perhaps so, but I have no desire to betray my friend Spencer for money. Nothing you say or do can make me change my mind." says Aria.

"You force me to take serious action!" says the unknown guy in anger.

He suddenly grow vampire fangs.

"Kiss your shit farewell, baby!" says the vampire guy as he grab Aria and gets ready to bite into her neck.

"Fuck you, ya freak!" says Aria as she knocks him out with a powerful MMA punch to the face.

"Was that a...vampire?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, apparently. He must be from Ravenswood." says Aria.

"Maybe we should send a warning to Spencer..." says Hanna.

"Good idea. There might be other evil fuckers around. Send her a txt." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

She send a txt-message to Spencer. It says "Spencer, just want to sen you this warning that vampires from Ravenswood are searching for you."

20 minutes later.

Hanna get a response from Spencer. It says "Hanna, relax. If a vampire try to attack me, I will kick his crappy ass."

"Was that from Spencer?" says Aria.

"Yeah and she tell me to relax." says Hanna as she show Aria the txt.

"I'm not surprised. That's very typical Spencer." says Aria. "She doesn't like to show her weakness to anyone other than her mom and Toby."

"Spencer shouldn't be afraid to open up to us, we're her best friends." says Hanna.

"Of course we are, but she's got the right to a certain level of privacy and so do you, me, Ali and Em as well." says Aria.

"Aria, you're so smart. Nearly as smart as Spencer." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Aria with a cute smile.

"No problem, girl." says Hanna with a sexual smirk.

"Don't flirt with me, Hanna-Boo. I'm 100 % straight, ya know." says Aria.

"I know. I didn't flirt." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

At the same time, Spencer is in the shower.

"Give me a blowjob or I kill you right now, bitch." says a zombie as he attack Spencer from behind and try to stab her in the ass with a big combat knife.

"Think again, old piece of crap." says Spencer as she grab the knife and kills the zombie.

2 hours later.

"Em, thanks for such a sweet date." says Alison as she kiss Emily on the neck.

"You're welcome, Ali. I had fun too." says a happy Emily.

"Hold it right there, bitches." says a demon as she appear in a blaze of fire.

"No one touches my Emily!" says Alison with confidence as she get ready to protect Emily.

"Emily huh? Then she's not the one I came here to find. I need the one known as Spencer." says the demon. "Where is she?"

"We won't tell you, damn fuckin' slut." says Alison.

"Look who's talking. You're the one who thinks Emily are in love with you even though anyone else can see that you're no as sweet as you think. Ali, you're still the slutty bitch you have always been." says the demon.

"No! Ali is super-sweet. These days she doesn't even hurt a bug." says Emily.

"Okay. Farewell for now." says the demon as she disappear.

"Ali, that was...a demon..." says Emily.

"I know. It probably came from Ravenswood." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Thank God it left you alone, babe. I though she was gonna kill you." says Alison.

"I thought so too." says Emily.

The next day.

"Seems like we have to face darkness once more. This time from the evil beings of Ravenswood." says Spencer.

"Yeah, so it seems, but we survived our previous encounter with supernatural evil so we should be able to do the same this time as well." says Aria.

"I hope you're right..." says Emily.

"Em, no reason to be afraid. I'll protect you from all evil, babe." says Alison.

"Let evil come. If they try to do stuff with me, I'm gonna kick their dicks." says Hanna.

"Han, please don't use dirty words." says Emily.

"C'mon, Em. I'm sweet and you know it. I'm not a perverted chick." says Hanna.

"And I never claimed that you are. I just want you to not use dirty words, that's all." says Emily.

"Okay. I'll try to speak less like a pornstar and more like a cutie girl." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Emily.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Hanna.

"Same ol' Hanna-Boo as always huh?" says Aria with a half-teasing smile.

"Yeah, sort of..." says Hanna.

"We should head to Ravenswood and look for the person behind all this, since the best way of defending yourself is to perform a strong attack." says Spencer.

"In that case Toby should come along too as your protector 'cause it seems like you're the target for our new enemy whoever it is." says Hanna.

"Hanna, I can fight for myself, thank you. I'm not weak." says Spencer in a hard serious tone.

"Sorry." says Hanna in a weak low tone.

"Alright, everybody. Let's prepare and then head over to Ravenswood." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

50 minutes later.

"Now that we're all ready, let's go to Ravenswood and see what we can find there." says Alison.

"Okay. We'll take my car." says Hanna.

"Alright, unless someone's not ready yet, let's go." says Aria.

50 minutes later, the girls arrive in Ravenswood.

Someone walks up to them...and it's Carl DiMera.

"Hello, ladies. It's been a while since last time. What brinsg you here?" says Carl.

"Darkness is at work again. Evil creatures from Ravenswood are searching for Spencer." says Emily.

"Strange, indeed. I wonder why." says Carl.

"Please help us." says Hanna.

"Sorry. I can't. I'm very busy. Actually I'm moving to Texas. By pure luck I managed to get a job there." says Carl.

"That's really good. Best of luck to ya." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Carl.

Carl walk away.

"Too bad that he's moving. He was a great help last time and he is also a nice and smart person." says Emily.

"Well, we should be happy for him. He's found himself what I'd guess is an amazing job." says Spencer.

"I hope so." says Emily.

"Hope...never was a huge fan of it." says Spencer. "That stuff just breeds eternal misery."

"Classic Spencer wisdom." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but it clearly sweeps home victory against Hanna Marin wisdom every single time." says Spencer.

"Sure, but I'll stick to my opinion anyways." says Hanna.

"Of course ya will. That's the typical Hanna Marin way." says Alison.

"Ali, I am what I am. Kinda hard to change that." says Hanna.

"Nice. I like your confidence, Hanna-Boo. Truth is that I'm proud of you for being so cool, sassy and sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks, girl." says a happy Hanna.

"Let's search for information." says Spencer. "We will split into teams. Em goes with Ali, Hanna goes alone and Aria you're with me."

"I want a team-mate too..." whines Hanna.

"Sorry. You have to play the solo flute this time." says Spencer.

"Okay. Whatever..." says Hanna.

Team Sparia takes care of the west side of Ravenswood while Team Emison deal with the east side and Hanna get central Ravenswood.

"Ali, do you think we'll see any monsters?" says Emily.

"I don't know. Maybe...maybe not." says Alison.

"If a demon or other monster attacks, please protect me." says Emily.

"Of course, babe." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you will keep me safe from all evil." says Emily.

"Em, for you I'd fight any demon in the world." says Alison.

"Awwww! You're soooo sexy and cute." says Emily with a childish smile.

"Wow! So fuckin' adorable." says a sexy female vampire as she appear in a cloud of white magic sparkle.

"No one touch my Emily." says Alison in a hard confident tone.

"Relax. My orders are to get Spencer Hastings, not your lame skinny swimmer-girlfriend, bitch." says the vampire girl.

"Lame? No one call the super-sweet Emily Fields lame and get away with it." says Alison as she try to puch the vampire in face.

"Fuck you!" scream the vampire in pain as Alison knock her out.

"You leave my friends alone, ya damn freakin' bitch!" says Alison.

The vampire disappear in a flash of green light.

"Thanks, babe! You defended my honor." says a very happy Emily as she gives Alison a sexy kiss.

"Of course, Em. I love you." says Alison with an erotic sweet smile.

"And I love you." says Emily in a soft cute tone.

"Yeah, you do 'cause I'm erotic. Even more erotic than good old Nicole G is." says Alison as she gently touch Emily's face.

"Awwww!" says a very happy Emily.

On the other side of the town, Aria and Spencer suddenly encounter a zombie.

"Spencer, my master wish to speak to you." says the zombie as he try to grab Spencer's throat.

"No one grabs me like that." says Spencer in anger as she kick the zombie so hard that he get a big hole right through his belly.

"Oh yeah! Nice one, Spence." says Aria with a bright smile.

"It was easy. That zombie wasn't even strong." says Spencer.

"Yeah, but you're still pretty damn awesome." says Aria.

"Thanks." says a happy Spencer.

2 hours later.

"I heard some hookers talking about how demons wanted to steal Spencer's soul and mind." says Hanna.

"Wow! That's quite a surprise that you're the one who found any information, Han." says Aria.

"Thanks...uh, I think." says Hanna.

"Why would they want Spencer's soul and mind...?" says Alison.

"I've no idea." says Hanna.

"We need to find out why." says Aria.

"Yes, we do." says Spencer.

"How?" says Emily.

"I don't know yet." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna. "Let's go get a drink. I saw a bar not far from here. It's named 'The Man-Eating Bitch'. C'mon."

"No, Hanna! That's a bar for lesbians." says Spencer.

"Spencer, sorry. I think we should go. We might be able to get some information there." says Aria.

"If that's everyone's opinion, we'll do so." says Spencer.

Aria, Alison, Hanna and Emily nod in agreement.

"It's settled, we'll go to the stupid fuckin' lesbo-bar." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna with a sexual smile.

"Hanna, don't be so happy about this. You're very straight, remember?" says Aria.

"I know, but I still enjoy the company of gay chicks. Em is gay and I love to hang out with her." says Hanna.

"Right..." says Aria.

15 minutes later, the girls enter 'The Man-Eating Bitch'.

"Awww! How damn cute. Five sexy lesbian, all together as a team." says a woman when she sees Aria, Hanna, Alison, Emily and Spencer.

"We're not all lesbians. Emily and Alison are, but the rest of us are straight." says Spencer.

"Fuck you! Only the lesbians are welcome here. The straight ones, leave, now." says another woman.

"Spence, let me and Em take care of this." says Alison.

"Okay..." says Spencer.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna walk back outside while Alison and Emily sit down by a table.

"Greetings, ladies. Welcome to 'The Man-Eating Bitch'. I'm Liza. Do you want anything?" says a barmaid as she walk up to Alison and Emily.

"I want a glass of red wine." says Alison.

"I want a Canadian ale." says Emily.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." says the barmaid, apparently named Liza.

"Thanks." says Alison.

The barmaid walk away.

"We need to do our job and try to find information." whisper Emily.

"Yeah. See the black bitch over there? I think she might know something. Maybe I can trick her to reveal it to me." whisper Alison.

"Go get her, baby." whisper Emily.

"I will." whisper Alison.

Alison walk over to the black girl...and it turns out that she's half-demon 'cause when she turn around to face Alison, her eyes glow yellow.

"Hi, I'm Alison. Lookin' for a naughty moment...?" says Alison, pretending to seduce the demon slut.

"Yeah. Usually a mortal wouldn't be interesting for me, but you're very sexy blonde chick so I'm on." says the demon slut.

"Cool. First I just wanna ask, do you know why someone's looking for Spencer Hastings?" says Alison.

"I don't know much, but I do know that a demon, no ide what his name is, wanna steal her soul and mind to become more powerful." says the demon slut.

"Thanks. And I've changed my mind. I'm not gonna hook up with you. You can go masturbate in the bathroom while you poop." says Alison, all sassy as she walk back to Emily.

Fortunately the demon slut ignore Alison and return her focus to her drink.

"I got a minor piece of info out of that bitch. C'mon, let's go tell Spencer." says Alison.

Emily and Alison leave the bar.

"Spencer, a male demon wants to steal you soul and mind to get more power." says Alison.

"That's all you found out...? Okay. It's a start." says Spencer.

"Maybe we can find something in the town-archives." says Aria.

"Good idea. Let's go and see if we can find some info there." says Spencer.

32 minutes later, the girls enter the Ravenswood town-archives.

"Young ladies, stop! You're not allowed in here. Senior town hall personell only." says a security guard.

"Awww! For a sexy chick like me you can bend the rules a bit, can't you?" says Hanna in her best hooker-voice as she touch the security guard between his legs.

"Oh, shit..." says the security guard. "I can't say no to such a sexy girl. For a blowjob, you ladies may enter."

"Blowjob huh? I can give you that." says Hanna.

Hanna goes down on her knees, unzip the security guard's pants and starts to suck his dick.

"Yeah, girl. That feels good." moans the security guard.

2 minutes later.

"Fuck, yeah!" says the security guard out loud as he cum in Hanna's mouth.

"Your cock and your cum taste like poop." says Hanna as she spit out the cum on the floor.

"Whatever...you ladies now have access to the archives for exactly one hour." says the security guard.

The girls walk towards the section for books about supernatural things.

"Hanna, you shouldn't have done that." says Emily.

"Done what, Em?" says Hanna.

"Give that guard a BJ..." says Emily. "It's wrong and you have a guy."

"No one can tell Caleb about that and I only did it so the guard would let us in here, not for pleasure. That guard had the most disgusting schlong I've ever sucked on. It tasted like poop." says Hanna.

"Ewww!" says Emily.

"Han, your methods are disgusting." says Aria. "I'm glad it worked though so we get access to the books kept here. We need the info in 'em to defeat the darkness."

"Guys, over here. I think we can find our answers in this book." says Spencer.

Spencer grab a book from a shelf. The title of the book is 'Master Encyclopedia of Demons and Darkness'.

"Hmm, let's see..." says Spencer as she search through the book. "Ah, yes. I think I've found something. The demon known as Catho, a powerful high level demon with grand power. He is said to be the master of all evil. This demon has been known to steal the souls and minds of wise people to increase his own magic."

"You think he's the one behind all this?" says Alison.

"Ali, it has to be. It all match up. He's a demon and he's known to steal the souls of smart people and I'm obviously smart so I'm sure it's him." says Spencer.

"I agree." says Aria. "This has to be the demon who's trying to find Spencer."

"Then we have to protect Spencer so the demon can't find her." says Alison.

"Spencer should return to Rosewood. That's probably safer for her." says Emily.

"I'm not afraid. I'd rather fight the darkness and if I had to, go down in a blaze of glory than hide somewhere like silly kid." says Spencer.

"I respect that." says Alison. "Even so I still think Em's idea is good."

"I won't hide. That damn demon will face my wrath. No one mess with a woman of the noble Hastings blood and get away with it." says Spencer.

"I support you, Spence." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. I'm glad you trust me." says Spencer.

"I'm on your side too." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Spencer. "Nice of you."

"Anytime." says Hanna.

"If this book is correct, there's a way to destroy the demon." says Spencer.

"How?" says Emily.

"With some sort of potion. The recipe is written in Ancient Greek Latin here, but I can read that. Let's see...we need...venom from an Egyptian scorpion, blood from a white cat, ginger root, an eye of a toad, dust of bone from a virgin, a feather from a young eagle and some vodka." says Spencer.

"And then...?" says Alison.

"We need to mix all this in a bottle that we'll then throw at the demon." says Spencer.

"Hanna-Boo and I will return to Rosewood and buy all those things." says Aria.

"Good. We'll keep an eye on things here." says Spencer.

The girls walk out from the archives.

"See ya later." says Aria as she and Hanna climb into Hanna's car and drive back to Rosewood.

"Em, Ali, one of you should return to that lesbo-bar and try to find some more information there." says Spencer.

"I'll go, Em you stay here and keep Spencer company." says Alison.

"Okay. Good luck, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison.

Alison goes to the 'The Man-Eating Bitch'.

"I require some information." says Alison as she walk up to the counter.

"About what exactly?" says the female bartender who has the body and face of the most powerful elite-soldier woman, speaking in a hard serious tone.

"Tell me where I can find a demon named Catho." says Alison.

"You're looking for him? Then this is the wrong spot to look. No men ever visit this bar. Lesbians and bi-chicks only, remember?" says the female bartender.

"Yes, I'm looking for him and yes, I do remember that men aren't allowed in here, but I'm sure some of his female friends come here to drink sometimes." says Alison.

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't, who knows? It's not like I ask for people's ID anyway to see if they are a vampire or demon or any other magical piece of fuck." says the female bartender.

"Oh, really? I don't like you if you serve your damn home-brewed shit of alcohol to underage chicks." says Alison. "Tell me where Catho is."

"I can't 'cause I don't know." says the female bartender.

"Okay. I will leave." says Alison as she walk away and out from the bar.

She walk back to Spencer.

"Did you find any information about the demon?" says Spencer.

"No, unfortunately not." says Alison.

"I just got an idea. I know someone who can help us." says Spencer.

Spencer pull out her phone and dial a number.

"Hello, this is Agent McGee, NCIS. Who am I talking to?"

"Hi, this is Spencer Hastings, daughter of Peter Hastings. We met last year when my father helped to find out that your Italian friend DiNozzo wasn't a killer."

"Miss Hastings, of course I remember. Can I do anything for you?"

"I need your help. Kinda off the record. This is a very special case and I can not trust any other federal agent with it."

"I'd love to help. I'm gonna ask Gibbs for a temporary leave so I can come out there."

"Thanks. See you soon, Agent McGee."

"Sure...and call me Tim."

"Okay...uh...Tim. Bye."

Spencer ends the phone call.

"Who did you call...?" says Alison.

"Agent Tim McGee of the NCIS." says Spencer.

"NCIS, really? Wow! You know a lot of cool people." says Alison.

"Actually it's dad who know him, but he and I have met." says Spencer.

"Okay. It's still pretty cool though." says Alison.

"I guess..." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

"Spencer, we've managed to get all the ingredients." says Aria.

"Yeah, butt it wasn't easy." says Hanna. "Not many stores sell dust of bone from a virgin."

"I know, but you found it...?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, we did. Don't ask how, please." says Aria.

"Okay. Let's find a safe place to make this potion." says Spencer.

"The best would be to return to Rosewood and do it there instead of here where the enemy is nearby." says Alison.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's return to Rosewood." says Spencer.

Once they are safe in Alison's apartment, the gils start to make the potion.

4 hours later, it's complete.

"Okay. All we need to do now is to through this at the demon." says Aria.

2 days later, someone knock on the door to Spencer's apartment.

"Spence, someone's at the door." says Toby to his girlfriend next to him in bed.

"Toby. I'm sleeping..." mumbes Spencer, only half-awake.

"Alright, fine...I'll get it." says Toby as he put on his jeans and goes to the door.

He opens it and sees a man he's never seen before.

"Hello, my name's Tim McGee. Is this the home of Miss Spencer Hastings?" says Agent McGee.

"Yeah, this is her place. I'm her boyfriend. Tobias Canvanaugh is my name." says Toby.

"I'm Tim McGee, agent of Navy Criminal Investigation Service or NCIS." says Agent McGee.

"NCIS...? Why? Spencer's not a bad woman." says Toby in a hard tone.

"Calm down. I'm here to help her at her own request." says Agent McGee.

"I understand. Welcome in. Spence, some dude from NCIS is here, asking for you." says Toby.

"NCIS...? I'll be right there." says Spencer as she jump up from the bed, throw on a robe and walk out to the door.

"Tim McGee, welcome. Sorry. I was sleeping...sort of. Glad you could make it." says Spencer.

"Not a problem. I'm glad to be able to help." says Agent McGee.

"Have a seat on the couch and I'll tell you what's going on." says Spencer. "One question to begin with, do you believe in the supernatural...? The evil side of it, to be specific."

"Well, couldnt say that I do, but I'm open-minded. During my time with NCIS, I've seen plenty of weird things." says Agent McGee.

"Good. You see, I'm the target of this evil demon who wants to steal my soul and mind. We need your help to find him so that I can destroy him forever, using a potion I've made." says Spencer.

"It's not exactly my area of expertise, but I'll do what I can to help." says Agent McGee.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"I'm glad to be able to help the daughter of Mr Hastings." says Agent McGee.

"Let's start. Demons are unfortunately hard to find." says Spencer.

"Maybe it's possible to track them..." says Agent McGee.

"How?" says Toby.

"I'm not an expert on the subject, but demons have some form of dark energy within them, right...? It might be possible to track it." says Agent McGee.

"Yes, demons do hold a form of energy within their bodies. It's highly unstable, but also very much there. Good idea." says Spencer.

"Do you know what form of energy it is?" says Agent McGee.

"I'm not sure, but it seems similar to nuclear energy with a slight difference." says Spencer.

"We might be able to locate the demon using the GPS-scanner system and radar-camera from the Osiris Array." says Agent McGee. "Do you have a computer I can use?"

Spencer grab her laptop and hands it to McGee.

"Okay. Let's see if this will work..." says Agent McGee as he connect to the Osiris Array via internet. "Most logical location?"

"The area around the town of Ravenswood." says Spencer.

"Alright. Scanning. I get multiple signlas all over the town." says Agent McGee.

"Can you find one that's stronger than the others? That might be our target." says Spencer.

"Not without boosting the signal and I can't do that without triggering an alarm. I usually need order from my superior before I access the array." says Agent McGee.

"I didn't ask you to break the law for me." says Spencer.

"Don't worry. This is sort of a gray-zone. I won't get into trouble for this." says Agent McGee.

"Okay. Good. Why can't you isolate the strongest energy signature?" says Spencer.

"There's too many different signatures that fluctuate highly in the area." says Agent McGee.

"Maybe I know someone who can help you avoid the security program." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

Hanna and Caleb enter Spencer's apartment.

"Caleb, this is Agent Tim McGee of NCIS. Tim, this is Caleb Rivers, the boyfriend of my friend Hanna. Caleb, see if you can get around the security program for the Osiris Array." says Spencer.

"Did you just mention the Osiris Array? That thing's protected by some of the most powerful security programs in existence." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you can do it. I fuckin' know ya can." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Alright, let me try." says Caleb.

Agent McGee hands the laptop to Caleb.

"Hmm, this will not be easy. Slightest screw-up and I'll trigger an alarm that will have the FBI hunt me down as if I was an animal." says Caleb. "Okey. I'm past the first security code. Nine more to go."

"You've made it past Chimera 099 - 1 Alpha? I'm very impressed. This is the first time someone's done that without the proper access protocols." says Agent McGee.

20 minutes later.

"Alright, we're past Poseidon 620 - 10 Delta in 5, 4, 3, 2 and...1. Now. That's it. You now have full access to the Osiris Array." says Caleb.

"I've never seen something like that before. You disabled all the safety programs for the Osiris Array in less than an hour. If my boss knew that he'd replace me with you, Mr Rivers." says Agent McGee.

"Thanks and just call me Caleb." says Caleb.

"Caleb, me was right. You did it. Tonight you'll get something totally special that I know you're gonna enjoy." says Hanna.

"I look forward to that, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

"Yeah, of course you do." says Hanna with an erotic smile.

Hanna says bye to Spencer and then Hanna and Caleb leave the apartment.

"Okay...now that Mr Rivers has disabled the security codes it's should be easy to lock sensors on the strongest energy signature. Hmm, strange..." says Agent McGee.

"What's strange, Tim?" says Spencer.

"The strongest signature comes from 100 feet underground." says Agent McGee.

"That could be it. Demons live in dungeons. Location?" says Spencer.

"Just north of the church in Ravenswood." says Agent McGee.

"Okay. Toby, you and Tim stay here. I'll gather the girls and head over there. We'll keep in contact via phone." says Spencer. "Where's the potion?"

"On your nightstand." says Toby.

Spencer grab the potion bottle and than leave the apartment.

90 minutes later, Aria, Hanna, Alison, Spencer and Emily arrive in Ravenswood.

When they get to north of the church, they find a huge hole in the ground. Red light glow from it.

"I think we've found the right place." says Spencer.

"Cool red light. Kinda sexy." says Hanna as she reach forward to touch it.

"Stop it, Hanna." says Aria as she stop Hanna from touching the light.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"That's demonic light, Han. It's not safe to touch." says Aria. "It could be kinda dangerous."

"Oopppsss!" says Hanna.

"Yeah, totally." says Aria with sarcasm.

"Is the demon down there?" says Alison.

"Yeah, probably." says Spencer.

"What are we gonna do?" says Hanna.

"I'm not sure." says Spencer.

"Wow! The great amazing Miss Hastings is clueless. Cool." says Hanna, all ironic and sarcastic.

"Hanna, please..." says Spencer. "I'll figure something out."

"You always do, Spence." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Spencer.

Suddenly the red glow disappear.

"Now that's good. We should be able to go down there." says Aria.

In a flash of white magic ligh, a ladder appear in the hole so it's possible to climb down into it.

"I'll go first and check if it's safe." says Spencer as she switch on her flashlight and climb down into the hole.

"Be careful." says Aria.

"Always. I'm barave, not stupid." says Spencer with a smile.

"I know." says Aria, smiling too.

12 minutes later, Spencer each the bottom of the hole.

She look around, using her flashlight.

There are 4 different tunnels, all looking more or less the same.

"It's okay. You can get down here now." says Spencer in a clean loud tone.

"Alright, we're on our way." says Aria.

Aria climb down into the hole, followed by Hanna, Alison and Emily.

Oce they reach the bottom, Spencer pull out her phone and dial Toby's number.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yes. We've found an underground location that might be the demon's home. Keep an eye on us via the array."

"Alright."

Toby ends the phone call.

"Four tunnels, which one?" says Hanna, looking at Spencer.

"Hanna, I'm smart, but I don't hold all the answers. If I knew everything all the time, I'd be teaching at a university in DC." says Spencer.

Suddenly a dark evil roar can be heard from one ofthe tunnels.

"Ah, that one, to the far left." says Spencer. "Follow me."

Spencer, Aria, Alison, Hanna and Emily enter the tunnel on the far left.

"Let the monsters come. I'm ready to kick some fat monster ass, for sure." says Hanna.

"Don't be too confident, Hanna. You're mortal. It's a fact that a demon has the advantage in a fight against you." says Aria.

"I'm not afraid of any demon, Aria." says Hanna.

Suddenly two demonic knights appear. They pull out their swords.

"Fight us, bitches." says one of them.

Aria finds a sword on the ground. She grab it.

"C'mon, ya freaks." says Aria.

Aria attacks the knights. She use the sword with skill and grace and after a short fight, the knights are dead.

"Cool, Aria. Where did you learn that...?" says Alison.

"I've been takin' HEMA-classes." says Aria.

"That's awesome." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad ya think so." says Aria.

"You're really awesome. I've never seen someone fight like that." says Alison.

"Ali is right. I'm highly impressed. I knew you were awesome, but you're even better than I thought and that's a very good thing." says Spencer.

The girls keep on walking along the tunnel and soon get to a large dark room.

Suddenly fire blaze into existence on wodden sticks on the walls.

"Who enter my home?" says a dark deep evil voice.

"I'm Spencer Hastings of Rosewood." says Spencer.

"This will be easy. I never expected you to come here on your own. All you've done is to make things more easy for me, little bitch." says Catho as he appear in a flash of magic fire.

"My reason for coming here is to destroy you, not making it easy for you to kill me. I know your weakness." says Spencer.

"I have no weakness, Miss Hastings. Soon all your wisdom shall be mine and you will be dead." says Catho.

"Really not how I imagined my future. Aria, the sword, please." says Spencer.

"Of course." says Aria as she give the sword to Spencer.

Spencer use a piece of rope to attach the potion bottle to the blade of the sword.

"Dominus nocturnia ultimatum!" says Catho as he cast a dark curse towards Spencer.

"No! She's my best friend..." says Aria as she jump in front of Spencer and takes the full force of the curse straight to her chest.

Aria's jacket is destroyed and her chest is burned and then she get knocked out.

"Aria..." says Spencer.

"Oh my gosh, Aria sacrificed her own life for Spencer..." says Emily.

"Catho, you killed the best friend I've ever had. For that I'll kill you." says Spencer as she throw the sword towards Catho.

The sword hit Catho in the throat with full force.

The potion bottle shatter and the potion is sprayed over Catho.

"Fuck you!" scream Catho in anger and pain as his body is destroyed.

"See ya never again, shit-face." says Hanna with confidence.

On the ground, right where Catho was, Hanna notice a small black crystal.

She walk over to it and grab it.

Spencer sees what Hanna does and trye to stop her from touching the crystal, but it's too late.

Magical red light spread out from the crystal and hit Hanna, Alison, Aria, Spencer and Emily.

The light is so bright that they need to cover their eyes.

When the light is gone, the girls are suddenly in a different place.

"Where are we?" says Emily.

"No pooping idea." says Hanna.

"Looks like some small village in France...oh damn, not just that, it looks like a village in the early 17th century." says Spencer.

"17th century? The time when chicks weren't allowed to be sexy? Crap!" says Hanna.

"Calm down, it's not like we are going to stay here." says Aria.

"Exactly and Hanna, if you'd payed attention in History at school, you'd know that there were plenty of hookers and oversexual ladies in 17th century France." says Spencer.

"Really? Cool." says Hanna.

"Not cool, Han. During this time, hookers were sometimes punished by getting their heads cut off with a sword." says Aria.

"Really? Ewww!" says Hanna.

"Ewww indeed, Hanna my friend." says Aria. "Being a woman in this century wasn't easy."

"I better so called 'keep it in my pants' then..." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Witches! Kill them." scream some soldiers when they see the girls.

"Damn!" says Alison.

"Let me try this time." says Emily to the surprise of the other girls.

Emily run over to the soldiers and kick the swords from their hands and then knock them out with karate punches.

"Yay! Way to go, Emily." says Alison, happy to see what her girlfriend can do.

"Em, that was awesome." says Aria.

"Thanks. Paige used to teach me karate stuff. That's what that was." says Emily.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"My sweet sexy Emily is amazing." says Alison.

"I guess I'm pretty cool right now." says Emily as she blush a lot.

"Awww! Sweet cute baby Emily." says Alison as she give Emily a hug.

"Ali, you're so nice." says a happy Emily.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

"Yeah, give us a slutty show!" says Hanna.

"No and keep your voice down, Han. Talking like that could get you a sword to the throat or something." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm way too young to die." says Hanna.

"Hanna, drop the ego-crap." says Spencer.

"Sorry..." says Hanna in a weak tone.

"Let's see if we can get back home to our own century." says Aria.

"Hanna, give me that crystal. It brought us here so maybe it can bring us home again." says Spencer.

Hanna gives the crystal to Spencer.

Spencer hold the crystal in her right hand, close her eyes and think of Rosewood.

Nothing happens.

"Damn!" says Spencer in slight anger.

"That didn't work..." says Hanna.

"Let me try." says Alison.

Spencer gives the crystal to Alison.

Alison close her eyes and think of Rosewood.

Nothing happens.

"Fuck!" says Alison in anger.

"Can I try?" says Emily.

"Sure, babe." says Alison as she give the crystal to Emily.

Emily close her eyes and think of Rosewood.

Nothing happens.

"It doesn't work..." says Emily in a sad tone.

"Well, seems like we'll be stuck here for a while. Let's go find clothes that allow us to blend in among the locals." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Where can we find clothes...?" says Hanna.

"No problem." says Spencer.

20 minutes later, the girls wear clothes that hide the fact that they are from the future.

"Spence, you should have let me wear that hooker's outfit..." says Hanna.

"First, that type of clothing could have made you get into trouble and second, do you have any idea how unfresh her leather panties were? I bet there's plenty of STDs in those. Condoms doesn't exist in this era, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Alright, but I look like Hefty Hanna allover again in this gown." says Hanna.

"Han, you're pregnant and you'd rather be fat than havin' a bunch of nasty damn STDs, right?" says Aria.

"I guess, but I like the hooker's outift. It was totally my style." says Hanna.

"Spencer, should we really walk around dressed like this in public? These are stolen clothes after all..." says Emily.

"No one knows that and it's better than wearing are regular clothes. In these gowns we at least look like we're from around here." says Spencer.

"Okay, but if we find any other sleeping hooker, I'm gonna steal her outfit no matter what you think." says Hanna.

"Whatever..." mumbles Spencer.

"Now what's the plan?" says Alison.

"At the moment, I have no idea." says Spencer.

"I'd suggest that we try to find some food. I'm kinda hungry." says Emily.

"Okay. Let's find the local tavern." says Spencer.

"How are we gonna pay? We have no money...at least not that works in this era..." says Alison.

"I'll figure something out." says Spencer.

"I can fuck a few guys for money." says Hanna.

"No. That's a very bad idea." says Spencer.

"Aria, back me up a bit." says Hanna.

"Sorry. Not this time, Han. I agree with Spencer. None of us should have sex for money." says Aria.

"Fuck..." mumbles Hanna.

"Hanna, be good." says Aria.

"Ali, are you on my side?" says Hanna.

"No, Hanna." says Alison. "I don't think your idea is good. We can find another way to get some money."

"I think the tavern might be this way." says Aria.

15 minutes later, the girls enter the local tavern.

"Ladies, welcome. Do you want some wine?" says the bartender.

"Later perhaps. Right now we require some information, please." says Aria.

"If so, you should speak to Lucas Romero over there. He knows a lot." says the bartender as he gesture towards a man in a musketeer uniform.

"Thanks, sir." says Aria with a smile as she does the traditional bow of the French court.

The girls walk over to Lucas Romero.

"That was the bow of the French court, where did you learn that...?" whisper Spencer.

"I've studied the manual of ethics written by Lord Raoul de Martin in 1659." says Aria.

"I see. Good." says Spencer.

"Mr Romero, may we ask a question?" says Aria.

"I'm a senior officer, I've earned the title of Colonel, thank you." says Colonel Lucas Romero.

"Sorry, colonel." says Aria. "We have a question."

"Alright, go ahead. Ask me, lady." says Colonel Romero.

"Em, the crystal please." says Aria.

"Of course. Here." says Emily as she gives the crystal to Aria.

"Have you ever seen something like this?" says Aria.

"Hmm, a black gem some...? No, never seen one of those before, but I know someone who might, his name's Juan de Carolus. You can find him in a village about 4 miles south from here. Simply tell him I sent you and he should help you without a problem." says Colonel Romero.

"Thanks." says Aria. "What do you want from us in return, sir?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad to help." says Colonel Romero.

"Thanks...uh...if it's not too much to ask, we'd really need some money. We have nothing." says Alison.

"Really? Well...take this then." says Colonel Romero as he gives Alison a bag with 4000 gold coins.

"Merci, Colonel Romero." says Alison.

"Merci to you as well, Lady...uh..." says Colonel Romero.

"DiLaurentis is my name. Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"Alright. Merci to you, Lady DiLaurentis." says Colonel Romero.

The girls eat some nice food and then leave the tavern.

"We should get to the village south of here and talk to Mr de Carolus about the crystal." says Spencer.

"Can't we do that shit tomorrow?" says Hanna. "I'm fucking tired."

"No, we're going there now. Alison, get us horses." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Alison as she walk to the rental stable.

Alison return a few minutes later with 5 horses.

"Okay. Let's get moving while we still have daylight." says Spencer.

3 hours later, the girls arrive in the village where they can find Juan de Carolus.

"Welcome to Saeriah Village, can I help you?" says an old woman.

"Yes. Do you know where we might find Juan de Carolus?" says Alison.

"He is in Paris." says the old woman.

"Merci. Have a good day." says Alison.

"Spence, we're not gonna ride all the way to Paris today...are we?" says Hanna.

"No. Are horses need some rest and so do we." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Alright, let's get ready and head towards La Big Rose." says Spencer.

"Fuck! What about breakfast...?" says Hanna.

"You can grab a sandwich and a cup of coffee. That's all we've got time for, Hanna. Do it quickly. I wanna get as far as possible before sunset." says Spencer.

"Okay. As you wish, bitch." says Hanna.

15 minutes later.

"If you all are ready now, let's begin our journey to Paris." says Spencer.

The girls starts to ride towards Paris.

"I wish Caleb was here. My pussy is in great need of a serious bangin' right now." says Hanna.

"Hanna Marin, please don't talk about sex." says Aria in a mature tone.

"Sorry." says Hanna.

"Em, your horse doesn't look okay." says Alison.

"Ali, she's fine and..." says Emily, but suddenly stop talking when she notice that Alison is right.

Emily jump off her horse. The horse drop dead.

"What happened to my horse? She was fine just a few minutes ago..." says Emily.

"Maybe it's the heat..." says Aria. "The sun's burnin' today."

"That's possible, but why are the other horses okay?" says Alison.

"I don't know." says Aria.

Emily starts to cry a little.

Suddenly the crystal in Aria's bag starts to glow.

Emily's horse return to life.

"Hmm, so the crystal can do that...?" says Spencer.

Emily climb back up on her horse.

The girls continue towards Paris.

5 days later, they reach Paris.

"Finally. Here we are." says Spencer.

"This is a big city. How do we find Juan de Carolus?" says Alison.

"I guess we could ask someone." says Aria.

"Ladies, welcome to La Paris, ze most beautiful city on Earth." says a musketeer as he walks up to the girls.

"Merci, sir. Do you know where we could find a man named Juan de Carolus?" says Alison.

"He's at Hotel Le Duenoire." says the musketeer.

"Merci once more, noble musketeer." says Alison.

"No problem, noble lady." says the musketeer as he walk away.

15 minutes later at the hotel.

"We wish to speak to Juan de Carolus." says Spencer as she and the other girls walk up to the front desk.

"Ladies, sorry. The professor is not taking visitors today." says the clerk.

"Tell him that Colonel Lucas Romero of the musketeers sent us." says Spencer.

"As you wish, lady." says the clerk as he walk away.

He returns 7 minutes later and says "Professor de Carolus will see you now. He's in suite 24. Follow me."

The clerk leads the girls to suite 24.

"Professor, these are the ladies that were looking for you." says the clerk and then leave.

"Professor de Carolus, have you ever seen one of these?" says Aria as she pull out the crystal and show it to Juan de Carolus.

"Hmm. Oui indeed. I saw one of those in Italy a few years ago. It's a gem stone that's able to store large amounts of energy and then release it in different forms." says Professor de Carolus.

"Is there a way to command its powers?" says Aria.

"There might be, but so far no one's been able to do so." says Professor de Carolus.

"Thanks, uh...I mean, merci, professor." says Aria.

"Merci to you as well, ladies." says Professor de Carolus.

The girls leave the hotel.

"Seems like it's off to Italy next." says Alison.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Spencer.

"Dang! Fuck! More freakin' travel-poop..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, c'mon, if we wanna get back home we need to find out how the crystal works, otherwise we'll bes stuck in this era forever." says Aria.

"Good point. Italy...here we fucking come." says Hanna, all fake-happy.

2 days later, the girls are aboard the HMS Rorie Darling on the way to Italy.

"Fuckin' poopin' crap!" says Hanna as she bend over the rail and puke into the sea.

"You only have yourself to blame, Han. It's obviously a pretty bad idea to eat roasted chicken, garlic bread, fried onions and a huge raspberry cake before a long sea journey." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I'll sure try to remember that, Em." says Hanna.

Hanna pull out her iPhone to make a memory note, but the screen says "No active connection."

"Hanna, this is the 17th century. You have to wait until we're back home or about 360 years or so to use an iPhone. Such technology doesn't exist in this era." says Aria.

"I should have known that this century was an asshole." says Hanna.

"This century isn't that bad. Sure, it does have its downsides, but this was also the time of romance, honor, nobility and glory." says Aria. "Some of my favorite novels take place here."

"Glory? I see no fuckin' glory!" says Hanna.

"Maybe we have no glory right here on this ship at the moment, but there's plenty of it in castles and mansions in France, Italy and other contries, trust me." says Aria.

Suddenly the beautiful summer weather disappear and a huge dark storm appear instead. The ship starts to shake wild and this makes Hanna throw up again.

"Ahhh, fuckin' damn!" screams Hanna.

"Hanna, I got ya." says Aria as she grab Hanna before Hanna fall into the water.

"Thanks, Aria. You saved me." says Hanna.

"Friends don't let friends die, Hanna-Boo." says Aria.

"That's awesome." says Hanna.

12 minutes later the storm is gone and the sky is clear again.

"Holy shit, at least the storm's gone..." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison gasp in fear when she suddenly feel a sharp sword against her neck.

"Suck my cock, baby." says a fat dirty man as he holds his sword against Alison's neck.

"Never in hell, ya fat ol' perv!" says Alison as she spin around and use a powerful kick to knock the sword from the fat man's hand.

"Bitch!" screams the fat man in anger.

"Badass and totally proud of it, loser!" says Alison as she push the fat man into the water.

"Well done, babe." says a happy Emily as she gives Alison a kiss.

"Awww! Thanks, Em my love." says Alison with a cute smile.

4 days later, the ship arrive in Italy.

"We should begin our search in the city of Turin." says Aria.

"Agreed." says Spencer.

"Agreed." says Alison.

"I'll get us horses." says Emily.

Emily goes to a nearby rental stable and gets 5 horses.

"Now we have horses." says Emily.

"Good." says Spencer.

"Alright, no time to waste. We should start our search for more crystals." says Aria.

"How about some wine first...?" says Hanna.

"Sorry. No. You can drink all you want once we're back home in our own century. Right now we need to find out how to actually get there." says Aria.

"Please, just one glass of simple wine..." says Hanna.

"No, Hanna. We really don't have time for that." says Aria.

"Dang!" says Hanna in slight anger.

The girls ride along the street.

"Keep your eyes open for anything interesting." says Spencer.

"Of course." says Aria.

"I sure know what I wanna see." says Hanna.

"Hanna, please shut down your desires for a while, we have to find those crystals so we can return to our own century soon." says Aria. "You have a boyfriend waiting for you back home, remember?"

"I know that Caleb's waiting for me, but since he's not around, I need to find some else who can take care of my sexual needs." says Hanna.

"Way too much information, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Way too little from you, Miss Hastings." says Hanna.

"Never any details from me, Miss Marin." says Spencer.

"If the two of you don't stop that, Ali and I are gonna have to use bullwhips to keep ya from punchin' the livin' crap out of each other." says Aria.

"Spencie started it..." whines Hanna.

"I most certainly did not." says Spencer. "Hastings people don't ever start fights."

"Hanna, try to be nice." says Aria.

"Why? It was Spencer who started it..." says Hanna.

"I have to be loyal to the bond of Team Sparia this time." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"No fair...!" whines Hanna.

"Don't whine, you're not five years old." says Aria.

"Sorry." says Hanna.

"Look over there, a jewelry store. Maybe that's a place to look." says Emily.

"Good idea, Em." says Spencer.

The girls jump of their horses and walk over to the jewelry store and enter it.

"Excuse me, do you sell anything like this?" says Aria as she pull out the crystal.

"Oui, that is a power gem. We do have a couple of them left." says the woman working in the store.

"We're buying them." says Alison as she place the bag of money on the desk.

"Thanks." says the woman as she grab the bag and then walk into a back room and return 2 minutes later with 2 crystals. She gives them to Aria and says "Here you go."

"Merci, my friends and I did really need these." says Aria.

The girls leave the store.

Aria hold all 3 crystals in her right hand, close her eyes and think about Rosewood.

In a flash of light, the girls are sent forward in time.

Suddenly they are in Aria's living room.

"It worked, we're home. Welcome back to the 21st century, ladies." says Aria.

"Nice to be back." says a happy Hanna.

"It really is." says Emily.

"Hanna, didn't you need some private time with Caleb?" says Alison.

"Oh yeah! Thank for reminding me, Ali. See ya girls later." says Hanna as she leave.

"See ya, Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

2 months later, Aria sends the 3 crystals to the INSA to be locked away forever so no one can use them again.

 **The End.**


End file.
